Apollo's Fire
by The Plutonian
Summary: Setsuna is a teenaged girl in ancient Greece. Athens just finished a temple to Apollo. What happens when the depressed girl meets the god? -COMPLETE-
1. Heartbroken

**grin** NEW STORY! This is very alternate universe and is set in the times of ancient Greece. Let's just pretend that all those gods did exist, okay? I don't own Sailor Moon, which belongs to a bunch of people with a lot more money than me. I also don't own Greek mythology. That belongs to a bunch of dead people. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in Athens. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The olives on the olive trees that Athene had planted there were ripening. All of the planting had been done, so there was little work to be done in that area. The temple to the god Apollo had just been completed after four years of hard work.  
  
Needless to say, the day was enough to lift everyone's spirits. Though there was still hard work to be done and taxes to be paid, the citizens of Athens did it all in good humor. The young blonde who was princess of the city made sure of this. Her name was Serenity and she was always happy. Her happiness made everyone else happy as well. She had many friends and many suitors.  
  
She had a brother named Cleon. He was one of the most pursued men in all of Greece. Cleon was a handsome man with dark hair and eyes. He had been courting a commoner girl. She had long ebony hair that seemed to have an emerald hue to it. Her tanned skin revealed that she spent a lot of time out-of-doors. She was quite beautiful with her garnet eyes glittering with an inner fire. Her name was Setsuna.  
  
The pair was walking through a grove of olive trees one sunny afternoon. Suddenly, another girl came running up and threw her arms around Cleon. She looked to be a noble, with pale ivory skin and beautiful hair; she looked like a delicate flower that would break if you touched it too hard. "Cleon! Hi. How are you today? I love you. Who is this commoner?"  
  
"I'm good, love. She is just. some girl I found on the streets. I was just going to tell her to leave me alone and get back to the field she crawled out of."  
  
Setsuna was shocked. The man she had fallen in loved with, and she had thought loved her, had just dismissed her in the worst way possible. But that is what she was, just some girl he had found on the streets. She turned and ran off, crying.  
  
Setsuna was running blindly through the woods when she hit something hard. She fell back and blinked, trying to see through her tears. Looking up, she saw a well-built man. He had blonde curly hair. Beautiful jade eyes added to the perfection of his tanned face. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't take her eyes away.  
  
~ That's all for now! Tell me what you think! 


	2. An offer you can't refuse

AN's: oh. Low and behold I am updating!  
  
~  
  
Setsuna looked up at the man. He smiled down at her and locked his eyes with her own teary ones. He bent down to help her up. "What ails you?"  
  
"I- I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to run into you," Setsuna replied sobbing.  
  
"It is all right. What were you running from?"  
  
"The prince and his new lover, sir."  
  
"Did you offend them, then?"  
  
Setsuna looked down, more tears falling from her eyes. "Apparently, I did."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I thought he loved me, though I was terribly mistaken."  
  
"He led you on then?"  
  
"Yes. The thing is, I knew it was too good to be true. He was just using me in one of his twisted plots to gain popularity amongst the peasants. I shouldn't have fallen for it. I knew it couldn't work out, but I went along anyway. Now I feel rather stupid that I did so just because someone noticed me. I fell in love and now it hurts is all," She said, barely coherent. The man sighed. This girl, whoever she was, had no self-confidence.  
  
"I'm sure he's not the first man to notice you, you're very pretty after all."  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "Its not just that. I'm an orphan. No one cares for me. I just jumped at the possibility of a friend; and when he offered me more than such, I grew too rash. So the whole thing is my own fault."  
  
"How many times did he break your trust?"  
  
"Once, sir."  
  
"Then this is his fault, not yours. You've nowhere to go?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head, and she wasn't lying. "No, sir, I haven't."  
  
"You may come with me if you wish."  
  
"Sir? Why do you offer?"  
  
"I wish to. All I ask of you is that you do not ask me my name. You may stay as long as you like, and I would never make a guest in my own house do any work. Just do not ask my name, for if you do, you must leave."  
  
Setsuna pondered this for a time. The man looked rich, and he was certainly beautiful -godlike even. She had trusted once and been hurt, but this man said she could stay as long as she wanted. "But I can't ask his name?" She thought, "That is indeed an odd request." Setsuna decided to give this man a chance; he seemed nice enough, and it wasn't he who had broken her heart. "Thank you sir, I shall gratefully accept your kind offer."  
  
The man smiled. "That is good. Come then, unless you have things you need to retrieve."  
  
"No, I do not, sir. I wear all that I own."  
  
He looked at her with pity. "I'm sorry to hear that. Not to worry, you'll be fine with me. It is quite a long walk, are you feeling up to it?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head and at the same time said, "Yes, sir." "That's a lie," She thought, "I couldn't walk another step."  
  
The man laughed. "Is that a yes or a no?"  
  
"Nes, I mean yo, ugh, I just can't talk today."  
  
The man laughed again and scooped her up into his arms. "You don't have to lie to me, I can see right through any lie."  
  
Setsuna was blushing profusely. "Oh," she said in a whisper barely audible.  
  
"Sleep, we can talk later," He said. For some reason, exhaustion overcame the girl and within a few minutes she was sleeping peacefully. The man smiled and walked onward.  
  
~ Sorry its short again, I'm trying to update everything with chapters. Ugh, this'll take a while. Please review, and thank you to those who did. **wink** Love ya all and happy Memorial Day. 


	3. Dinner and a Moonlight Walk

AN's: Yeah, I'm updating. I should be writing a French project, but I'm obviously not. Don't own 'em.  
  
~  
  
When she awoke, Setsuna found herself in a beautifully adorned room. The room was quite open, and strongly resembled something fit for a king. The sheets that covered her body were silky and cool against her skin, yet kept her comfortably warm. The room was large. There was a chest of drawers and a closet to hang things in. The walls were the light creams of fine clay. They were covered in fine art.  
  
She stood and walked through the door into a hallway. A servant came to her. "Milady, you should dress. My Lord has arranged for you to take the evening meal with him." Setsuna blinked as she was ushered back into the room from hence she came. Here she was stripped of her ragged dress and dressed in a white gown. The servant brushed her hair and put it back up into her customary half-bun. She was then led down many halls to a fancy looking room. Here, the man that she had run into earlier was waiting.  
  
"Good evening. You look stunning," he said politely as he kissed the tips of her fingers. Setsuna blushed mildly.  
  
"T- thank you, you do also." He smiled.  
  
"Not near as beautiful as you. Shall we sup?"  
  
"Aye, thank you," she replied. She tried quite hard to not look at him, but he was so breathtaking that her eyes were drawn to him. Once, he caught her gaze and smiled. They discussed many trivial things over the coarse of the night. Before she knew it, the time was near midnight. The moon had long since risen.  
  
"Do you wish to walk in the gardens?" he asked lightly after they had finally finished eating and drinking their fill. Setsuna was stuffed and a walk in the gardens sounded quite inviting -she did love flowers.  
  
"I would be delighted to, My Lord." He smiled at her and rose, pulling her chair out and offering a hand to pull her up.  
  
She took his hand and they strolled pleasantly through the gardens. They stopped near a fountain. Setsuna stepped away from him and towards the fountain. She reached out gingerly with a hand and caught the falling water. It was pleasantly cool to the touch.  
  
The man stood watching her silently. "She truly is beautiful," he thought. The light from the waxing half moon seemed to intensify her beauty. The water reflected it into her eyes, making them shine. The night sky was clear, all the constellations visible.  
  
Setsuna was gazing at the stars now. "So beautiful," she whispered, barely audible above the soft patter of the water spilling smoothly from the fountain. She didn't feel his eyes on her, rather than the stars.  
  
"You have no idea," he responded, still looking at her. She still didn't realize this. "It is growing late. You should get some rest. You need your sleep after all."  
  
She looked at him now. "Aye, I suppose you are right," she said, somewhat lost in thought. As he began to walk away, she remembered that she didn't know her way around the rather huge palace. "Sir?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
She was blushing now. "I- well, that is to say, I am afraid I do not know how to get back to the room you have assigned me."  
  
This brought a smile to his face. He had a beautiful smile, one that reached his eyes. Ah, his eyes. You could get lost in those eyes of his. Setsuna was getting lost, but it wasn't just in his eyes. It was everything about him: his smile, his charm, the way he smelled, his voice. He was perfect. He wasn't only perfectly charming, but so kind and caring. She was pondering all this when he spoke, "I shall escort you to your rooms then. I shall also have to give you a tour of this place tomorrow. We can't have you getting lost, now can we?" He was smiling broader now, and his chest quaked with laughter. Setsuna blushed deeper as he led her back to her rooms.  
  
Once he had gone, she pulled off the gown she was wearing and pulled on a silky red chemise. She lay down soon after, exhausted. She wanted nothing more than sleep. But sleep would not come. She sighed. He was in her thoughts. She had only just met him and already she couldn't get him off her mind. She didn't even have his name. Then again, she wasn't bidden to ask.  
  
~ There ya go, people. Chapter three. WOOT! I did it. You know what I mean, Bon. And I would like to thank all you lovely reviewers. Thanks. 


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I woke up this morning from a dream where I owned Sailor Moon. In that dream, a lot of the series was different. Better, in my opinion. But, I woke up.  
  
AN: Yet another time I've taken way too long to update. ~  
  
Setsuna awoke before the sun rose the next morning. She tried to go back to sleep, but found herself unable to do so. She couldn't stop thinking about a certain nameless blond-haired man. She was certain that if she wasn't careful she would fall for him. She also knew that falling in love was something she could not handle once more. She knew that she wouldn't be able to take the pain of loss. Sighing, she began her morning exercise routine. She had to do something to take her mind off that man.  
  
Three quarters of an hour later there was a knock at the door. Setsuna answered it quickly. The man was there. She blushed, realizing she was in her white cotton sleeping gown, and it was soaked with sweat. He chuckled. "Next time remind me to ask if you're decent before I come in." This caused her blush to deepen.  
  
"I apologize, my lord. I did not think," Setsuna said as she slipped into the closet and came back out moments later, fully clothed.  
  
He grinned. "Shall we go and retrieve some breakfast?" While he said that, his mind was quite consumed with the image of Setsuna in her sweat-soaked sleeping gown. As they walked to breakfast together, the grin would not leave his face, not anymore than the thought left his head. This would surely drive him mad.  
  
After breakfast, Setsuna found herself being escorted about the palace by the man. She was quite enjoying his company, and more memorizing the sound of his wonderful voice than actually listening to what he was saying about the locations of certain places. She remembered only the ways to get to places she needed, and for some reason, his room.  
  
It took her a moment to realize he was asking her a question. "Setsuna? Are you all right?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, aye, just had a rough night is all," she replied smiling.  
  
A month passed by. Setsuna found herself becoming fast friends with this man. She so desired to know his name. Yet, she knew that she would never be able to see him again if she asked. That was the one thing at that time she could not bear.  
  
Her thoughts shifted to the life she was living a month ago. She was homesick. How badly she wanted to see her mother, hug her father, and her little brother. Her brother, though, she could never see again. He had died of a terrible disease just before she had begun seeing Prince Cleon. And that horrid witch that stole him from her -how she hated that woman.  
  
As she finished with those thoughts, the man walked in. He looked about to say something when he heard her stomach make a small noise. He decided on something else to say. "After we get lunch would you like to go into town?"  
  
She nodded eagerly. "Aye, please. I have missed my family."  
  
The pair quickly ate lunch and then left for the city. Since she hadn't been outside much, Setsuna's tan was waning. Whilst they were walking, the young noblewoman that had stolen Cleon from her approached them. "Look here, its that little tramp that tried to get on the prince!" She eyed the man Setsuna was with. "I hope you're not too attached to her, she's quite the little strumpet. She'll bring you naught but heartache."  
  
The man growled. "Silence, wench. I asked not for your opinion. You come to me when you should be bowing in respect and insult my judgment? You will apologize or face my wrath."  
  
Setsuna studied his words carefully. He spoke as though he were a god. He must be, for the immortals detested posers. She wondered why he was growing so protective of her. Realizing that he must be a god, Setsuna's mind wondered why he would be interested in a commoner such as herself. Why was her life so confusing?  
  
The woman was enraged. "How dare I speak to you in such a manner? How dare I? I, good sir, am the prince's consort. You should be bowing to me!"  
  
The man rolled his eyes. "Of course. I see no mark of betrothal, though, lady. I did not recognize you in those commoner skirts. I had forgotten that mortals were the most respectable of life forms on this planet."  
  
The woman's eyes widened, finally realizing his position. She was on her hands and knees. "Please, my lord! Forgive me! I did not recognize you dressed so, and with a commoner. It's just that gods do not normally bother themselves with trash."  
  
Setsuna stared at her blankly. She had been called many things before, but never trash. She knew all too well that all nobles thought it, but none had been so rude as to say it to her face. Tears were welling in her eyes, and she was all too aware of it.  
  
The man glanced at Setsuna quickly and then looked back down at the groveling woman. "Trash, lady? I did not know that the worthiness of a person was determined by who their parents are. If I were you, wench, I would watch my words. Your beloved prince left Lady Setsuna, what makes you think that he shan't get bored of you and leave you as well?" With that said, he walked off; Setsuna following a few steps behind her eyes cast down.  
  
He stopped and turned to face her. His eyes were back to the gentle ones she had grown to know, and was beginning to love. Her thoughts drifted, "Love? No. I couldn't fall in love again. Not with a god, he was just being kind. No god would care for a mortal of common blood."  
  
"Don't pay any mind to her words, Setsuna," he said to her, his voice gentle once more. When she would not look at him, he touched her cheek gently lifting her head so her eyes met his. "What is it? What is wrong? Why won't you look at me? Why do you walk behind me rather than at my side?"  
  
"I -I haven't shown you any respect, your godliness. I am as low as she is," she replied meekly.  
  
He chuckled. "Do you not think that if I had wanted you to grovel I would have made it known? I asked you to come with me. You are not imposing. And as for being as low as she is, that's not possible. You, Setsuna, are certainly not a rude little snake that is only looking to improve her own fortunes. Come now; let us go visit your family. I long to meet them."  
  
Setsuna looked on at him in disbelief. How could anyone be so...perfect? Blinking a few times, she nodded. "Aye, of course, My Lord...err, your godliness."  
  
He laughed. "Please don't call me that, it makes me feel old. Just A- never mind," he said and then quickened his pace. Setsuna could hardly keep up with him. They were soon at her house.  
  
She ran inside quickly, forgetting her manners to invite him in. "Mama! Papa! I'm home!"  
  
A tall thin older woman walked into the small hut from the garden. She threw her arms tightly around Setsuna. She was crying. "Oh, Setsuna! You're alive! I was so worried, I had thought you were dead! First your baby brother died and then you disappeared." Setsuna held the weeping woman, rubbing her back soothingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
The woman had stopped crying by now, and she looked quite angered. She slapped her daughter hard across the face. "Where have you been, young lady?"  
  
Setsuna looked down. "I cannot say."  
  
"You disappear for a month and refuse to tell your own mother where you've gone off to? How dare you!" Setsuna was slapped again, her mother's wedding ring scratching her face.  
  
The younger woman looked down. "I am sorry, but I just cannot."  
  
Just as the older woman was about to slap her again, the god walked into the room. "She was with me, madam." The woman found her hand frozen in mid- air. "I apologize for keeping her away for so long, however I did not know that she had family."  
  
The older woman looked him over. "Blond hair, tall, tan, beautiful clothes made of the finest materials, and a bow at his back? The way he glows, he cannot be mortal," she thought to herself. Then something dawned on her. "He looks just like the statues of Apollo at the temple! He is Apollo. And he's interested in my daughter? My gods, what are the odds?" she thought. She then hugged her daughter. "Are you coming back home now?" the woman asked Setsuna.  
  
The god responded. "She may if she wants to. But she may also come back with me. I promise you that if she returns with me, she can come home as often as she likes. And I will make sure that she is happy."  
  
Mama looked at him carefully. He could feel her red eyes taking him in, and calculating. Then she nodded. "Then take her. However, I do not care if you are a god or not... if you hurt her, you will pay dearly."  
  
The god blinked. A mortal woman was threatening him? That was a new concept. However, he believed her. "You need not worry. I will take care of her."  
  
Setsuna smiled and hugged them both. "Is Papa around?"  
  
Her mother shook her head. "He is off at work. Now that you have left, he has to work a bit more." Setsuna looked saddened at the thought. The god only smiled and handed the woman a purse of gold coins. She looked at him in shock. "L-lord Apollo?"  
  
Setsuna blinked. So his name was Apollo. He smiled at her. "For allowing me to take your daughter." The woman nodded. After saying their good byes, Setsuna and Apollo left. They went back to Apollo's palace.  
  
He led her out into the woods. "Keep close, its dark and you could get lost," he said kindly. She walked right next to him -quite close, really, not wanting to be left in the dark alone and cold. He smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Setsuna was thankful for the dark so that he could not see her blush. They soon came to a clearing. There was a lake, and the tall grass around them was soft and tickled her legs. The moonlight shone down on them, reflecting off the lake. He looked at her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
She giggled. "Aye, very," and then she pulled away from him and spun about giggling. Once she was far too dizzy to stand, Setsuna tumbled to the ground, still giggling. Apollo caught her before she fell and held her close to him. She was blushing, and he knew it.  
  
"You're beautiful when you blush," he whispered into her ear, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. He grinned. Oh, he did love how he made her so helpless. It was good to know he had the same effect on her as she did him.  
  
"Th- thank you," she replied weakly. She looked up to find him smiling softly at her. His eyes held something she had never seen before. Setsuna was all too aware of his strong arms around her waist and upper back. She knew everywhere her skin touched his, through clothes even. This man -well, god- was absolutely perfect, and he was holding her. She was giddy as she was vulnerable.  
  
As if sensing this, Apollo pulled her closer. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I won't hurt you." She nodded. He gently lifted her chin with his fingers. He brought his face quite close to hers and stopped. "May I?" he whispered, teasing. She nodded slightly, but it was enough for Apollo. He closed his eyes and gently pushed his lips to hers.  
  
~ END! Hey, guys, go read the fics of Time-Goddess, Sumi Toshi, and Legolas/SailorMoonLoverBonita. And I put another new fic up. Its called Saving Setsuna. Please R&R it, no one's reviewing, so I don't know if people are reading. 


	5. The dom dom dom FLUFF CH!

AN: Ok, I noticed a major error that I'm too lazy to fix. I forgot to say that that is not Setsuna's real family, but rather her adopted family. Save her dead brother, who was actually her brother. ~  
  
Setsuna woke in the middle of the night sweating and crying. She stood, wrapping herself in a cloak. She wondered about the palace, no real destination in mind. She found herself standing in front of the door to Apollo's room. She blushed furiously, realizing she had been about to knock. She pulled away and continued walking, jumping when she heard the door open. "Setsuna?" he asked. "What ails you, love?"  
  
She blushed deeper at his nickname for her. "I just couldn't sleep is all." She didn't realize when she said it that her voice was sad and broken. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind. Grateful for his sensitivity, she leaned against him. She looked up at him, smiling her thanks.  
  
He looked back at her puffy red eyes worriedly. "Come with me then, and we'll talk until you can." She nodded and he picked her up, carrying her back into his room. When he set her on the bed, Setsuna's face went red. He only laughed. "I wouldn't do that with you so soon," he said quietly. She nodded and her face reverted to its normal coloration. Then she noticed his shirtless torso and how built he was. Her face went almost as red as it had just a moment ago. He laughed and sat behind her, massaging her shoulders. "So tense," he whispered into her ear, leaning down to kiss her neck.  
  
She smiled broadly, realizing how lucky she was. "Thank you," she whispered back, giddy as can be. Ever since he had kissed her hours before, Setsuna could think of nothing but him. He leaned back against the wall, pulling her against him. His arms settled pleasantly around her as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. She felt so safe in his arms. How she hoped he'd never leave her. She didn't think he would. The last thing she thought about before she fell asleep was how much she loved him.  
  
When she awoke, Setsuna didn't know where she was. It certainly wasn't' her room. Then she realized the arms around her and looked up to see Apollo smiling happily down at her, stroking her hair. She smiled up at him. "Good morning," he said happily. She beamed.  
  
"G'morning," she responded. She stared up into his lovely eyes, which she thought were getting closer until she felt his lips on hers. Setsuna closed her eyes and kissed him back. She hoped she wasn't dreaming. Apollo pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When he pulled away, he was grinning. "I should fall asleep in your arms more often if you greet me like that every time I do," she gasped.  
  
He smiled and kissed her neck. "Please do. I like holding you."  
  
She smiled again, blushing. "You're too good to me."  
  
"Not too good; you deserve all of it."  
  
She blushed deeper. "Why me, though?"  
  
He pulled her closer. "A god needs reasons for caring for which mortals he cares for?"  
  
She looked away, embarrassed. "I suppose not. I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? Mortals are meant to be curious. You interest me. You're so... beautiful, and selfless. Most mortals only amuse me, but you spark something else inside me," he was blushing now. "Every time I see you cry I want to keep the world from hurting you. I want so terribly for you to feel naught but the uttermost rapture. Setsuna?"  
  
As he looked down at her he noticed her eyes watering. His heart sunk, thinking he had hurt her, yet she was...smiling? Yes, that was a definite grin. "A-Apollo, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."  
  
"Setsuna, I think I'm in love with you," he said, looking down at her. In his eyes was something she'd never seen before. Not in her family, nor her friends, and certainly not in the eyes of Prince Cleon. It made her want to embrace him and never let go.  
  
"Y- you d- do?" she gasped. When he nodded, she reached up and touched his cheek tenderly. He felt real enough. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."  
  
He smiled at her. "You're not dreaming." He kissed her again. Oh, Setsuna was happy. She felt like she was about to burst. They sat like that for hours, talking and laughing. When they finally got up, the pair spent the entire day together.  
  
Setsuna sighed when the day was near over. She was tired beyond belief, but she didn't want to leave. They sat out in the gardens, Setsuna in Apollo's lap. Soon enough, she was asleep. He took her back to his room and lay down with her. (NOT LIKE THAT! MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU! YES! YOU! THE ONE IN THE SHIRT!) Pulling her closer, Apollo went to sleep also.  
  
~  
  
END! I know... short, but, finals. *whimpers* 


	6. Almost Dead

AN: Sorry I took so long with this. I hope ye guys like it!  
  
~  
  
Setsuna had been so happy these past few months. Her family was well off, and she was with Apollo. She was going to ask to go to the city today. She needed to get out. She finished dressing in a long white toga-looking dress and ran a brush through her long hair. Walking into the courtyard, she found her beloved waiting for her. He beamed when his eyes fell upon her. "You look absolutely stunning, my dear Setsuna."  
  
She blushed and smiled broadly. "Thank you, my lord."  
  
"Setsuna, how many times must I tell you to call me by my name?"  
  
"I recall a time when you refused to allow me to ask what I should call you. Now you would have me call you by only your name?"  
  
He nodded. "I would. I love you, my dear. Nothing could ever change that."  
  
She smiled. "I know. I apologize for questioning you." She responded and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Apology accepted. You wanted to speak with me?"  
  
"Aye, I did. I was wondering if I could possibly go down to Athens today."  
  
He nodded, smiling. "Of coarse, my love. Do you wish me to join you?"  
  
"Nay, I need some time alone to think, I believe. Do not worry, I shall try to not get myself into trouble."  
  
"'Tis not you looking for trouble that worries me, but that it shall find you as it always does."  
  
She sighed. "I know, but I think I can handle it."  
  
"All right, I suppose." He leaned down to kiss her. "Go then, but if you need anything, please summon me. I'll be listening for you."  
  
She kissed him back and walked off. "Aye, I will. I love you!"  
  
Setsuna walked happily through the streets of Athens, a slight bounce in her step. She would do some shopping, and then maybe visit her adoptive family to make sure they were alive and well. As she was walking, the young woman ran into someone. She, along with the figure she had hit, fell to the ground. "I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as she helped the man up.  
  
He grunted and stood. "Sorry? That doesn't cut it you... commoner wench. I remember you! You're that stupid girl that followed me around a few months back. You insulted my bride-to-be, and now you run into me? Who do you think you are?"  
  
She gulped, he was mad. Who did she think she was? She was herself, of coarse. She had apologized, what more did he want? "I apologize, your highness. I did not realize where I was going."  
  
He smirked, "You will come to my palace and be my mistress."  
  
Her eyes widened. "With all due respect, your highness, I do not believe that my lord would be pleased with me if I were to oblige you."  
  
Prince Cleon slapped her. "Strumpet! You will do as I tell you. I am your future king!"  
  
"Aye, your highness, but I am already claimed."  
  
"Where is your escort?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"I asked to come here alone," she responded.  
  
"What kind of man would allow his future wife to wander about alone?"  
  
"Future wife? Nay, nothing like that, your highness."  
  
"Then I see no problem."  
  
"I assure you that my lord should not be pleased with me or you, for that matter, if I were to accept. I apologize, but I must kindly abstain."  
  
He slapped her again. "Who in this city has higher ranking than me? My father? I doubt he'd take a bitch such as you. He certainly isn't that low!"  
  
She didn't falter. "And you are, highness? But nay, my master is not your father, his majesty the king."  
  
"Then who is it?" he asked, his frustration showing.  
  
"I am not bidden say, but even if I did, you would not believe me, I fear."  
  
"Then you shall be crucified tomorrow at dawn for your incompetence. It is a capital crime to fail to answer the inquires of a prince."  
  
Her eyes widened as tears filled them. "P-please don't..."  
  
"You've lost your chance to live to your stubbornness, wench. You shall pay for your crimes against the crown with your life. I shall make an example of you." With that said, Cleon walked off, his guards dragging a weeping Setsuna to the local penitentiary.  
  
Evening fell, and Setsuna could not sleep. No one bothered to bring her food -she would die anyway. Cleon was angry indeed. She sat in the corner of her tiny cell hugging her knees and crying silently, mumbling apologies to her beloved Apollo. The guards had left her there when they were certain she could not escape. Setsuna was completely alone -or so she thought. Apollo was watching from above. He would not let her die, but he would give the prince another chance to free her. Waving his hand, golden dust fell upon the girl willing her into a peaceful sleep. He placed her on her bed and covered her in a warm golden blanked made of the finest cloth.  
  
When Setsuna awoke, she felt herself being yanked from her bed and into the cool outside. Her wrists were bound and her clothes pulled off. She was made walk through the city to the top of a hill where a cross stood. A cruel looking man stood next to the smirking prince.  
  
"So good of you to come," the prince said. She bowed her head. "I shall give you one more chance to submit your body to me." When she didn't respond, Cleon motioned for the man to nail her frail form to the cross.  
  
As she was roughly pushed up against the cold and rough wood, a man with golden hair walked up the hill. He seemed to be radiating a golden aura. The two men watched him walk with deliberate speed in their general direction. "Can we help you, sir?" Cleon asked.  
  
"Release her," the man stated.  
  
"She has committed a crime against the crown and is being punished."  
  
"I said release her."  
  
The prince laughed. "You, a common man are telling me to release my prisoner?" he scoffed.  
  
The man also laughed. "Yes, though I am no common man. Mortals, none of you have any respect."  
  
Setsuna lifted her head, her hair covering her nude body. "L- lord Apollo, I am sorry to have failed you."  
  
He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He turned and smiled at the two men with looks of horror on their faces as a pair of flaming bolts* struck them dead. He smiled down at his beloved as she fainted into his arms.  
  
~  
  
*bolts meaning arrows, not lightning bolts  
  
AN: YAY! Another chapter is done! AHEM! Well, the next ch is likely to be really short and really mean because I'm having so much trouble writing it. 


	7. Why They Call it Falling

Here we go, I'm sorry this is late... I was having difficulties writing it because it just isn't in me to be mean in this story. But some guy PISSED ME OFF... and now I'm sadistic enough to write this. Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
When she awoke, Setsuna found herself in Apollo's bed. He was sitting in a chair reading. She just lay and watched him for a bit before he felt her eyes on him. Closing his book, Apollo stood and closed the distance between himself and the bed. Smiling, he pulled her into his arms. "I thought I was going to lose you," she whispered.  
  
"I wouldn't allow that to happen, my darling."  
  
"Thank you. Apollo?"  
  
"Aye, love?"  
  
"Did you kill the prince?"  
  
He nodded. "I did."  
  
"You shouldn't have."  
  
"He would have killed you."  
  
"That makes it right?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Well, aye."  
  
"No! Just because he wanted to harm me doesn't mean you have to harm him."  
  
He held her closer, trying to calm the enraged girl. "Ssh, my Suna. Please calm down. He tried to hurt what was mine. It is my duty as a god to protect what I care for."  
  
She pulled away from him. "Yours? I'm property now? Well that's just grand! Apollo, Cleon was a prince! He was important!"  
  
"You're important."  
  
"No, Apollo, I'm not! No one looks to me for advice, I have no power over anyone! If I die, no one asks questions."  
  
"You're important to me. I'd ask questions."  
  
"We're not talking about one person, but thousands."  
  
"One person? I am a god, Setsuna! Does that mean nothing to you?"  
  
A look of hurt flashed in her eyes. She had thought her beloved Apollo was above the other Olympians –that he was above revenge. He wasn't. It hurt to know that the god she loved and thought she knew was just like any other man. He was territorial. He was vengeful.  
  
The man must have read her thoughts. His face was flushed with anger. "Like any other man? I am a god!"  
  
She was in tears now. "You are a man! A beautiful immortal man!"  
  
He looked at her in disbelief. "I am not! I am above men! Take that back."  
  
"I will not."  
  
His eyes flashed brightly. The light was as bright as the sun's –if not more. "Then you shall pay."  
  
The young woman's eyes widened in fear. "Apollo?"  
  
"I am a god do not address me so trivially!"  
  
She gasped as his body was glowing brightly. It was near blinding. "What has gotten into you? Apollo!" she cried out, tears still falling.  
  
"I curse you to guard the Gates of Time until the end of Eternity. Take up your duties, guardess," his icy voice said.  
  
She tried to scream, but her voice had left her. Looking at her hands, she saw them disintegrating like sad. She was falling apart. Soon all that remained of the pretty young girl was her tears shining on the floor of the room of her beloved. She had trusted him with her heart and he had betrayed her trust. He had crushed her heart just as Cleon had.  
  
Apollo just stood there for a while. He wasn't sure what he'd just done, but he knew it was unimaginably cruel. He'd forced Setsuna to live an immortal life. In a few eons, he may regret it –but that didn't matter.  
  
~*~  
  
Setsuna stood up. Looking around she realized that this place was the literal manifestation of the middle of nowhere. All it was was an abyss. It was black. The only thing to keep her company was the mist and fog. In front of her loomed a gigantic gate. She was certain that the doors were grand enough for a creature of any size to fit through. They looked heavy.  
  
In her hands was a giant skeleton key. It was more of a staff than a key. A large stone the same hue as her eyes rested atop it. This place was lonely indeed. She sighed inwardly and stood ready to fight off anyone that tried to get to those doors. Setsuna knew she would be nothing but miserable but she would do as Apollo commanded her. She did love him, after all. It would hurt her even more to disappoint him.  
  
As the years passed, Setsuna learned that she could watch the mortals go about their lives through looking deeply into the mists. As much as she wanted to, the poor girl dared not watch her beloved for fear of angering him more. He was a god, though. He would not die. She was alone... all alone, and she would be forever. The thought depressed her to no end. She had always enjoyed solitude, but this was beyond even her ideals of comfortable.  
  
As she drew herself out of her thoughts, Setsuna realized she was crying again. Looking into the mortal world, she realized that it had been 500 mortal years since Apollo had done this to her. Oh, how she yearned for the companionship she was never to experience again. It seemed so ironic how all of this had happened over such a trivial quarrel. She fell to her knees crying, face in her hands when she suddenly felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. The young girl looked up into beautiful green eyes that looked too familiar to be truly there.  
  
~ END! CLIFFIE! The next chapter shall be the last. I had trouble writing it, thinking it was too mean. After I started on the new fic I'm doing, it doesn't seem that is so. Please read it. Its called Tormenting the Time Guardian. I've also got another up my sleeve, one much more bizarre than this one. Once again, it shall be Setsuna centric. It'll be short, though. Short as far as chapters go, that is... long chapters, very few of them, though.  
  
Please R&R! Until next time! 


	8. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Woot! It is snowing outside and I stayed home. So what am I going to do? I'm going to write. I'm going to make an attempt to finish at least one ch of both of my SM stories. ~  
  
Setsuna stared into those eyes and blinked. It was a man. His hair was golden, his skin tan, and he had those same eyes she remembered so well. "L- Lord Apollo?"  
  
A smirk graced his beautiful features as he nodded. "Indeed, Setsuna."  
  
She swallowed hard. "May I help you?"  
  
His smirk twisted into a boyish grin. "I suppose you could."  
  
"Your will is my command, My Lord."  
  
She gasped as she felt his muscular arms snake around her small frame. Before she could protest, the god had her in his arms. "Please, my Setsuna, come back to me."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears as she bobbed her head vigorously in agreement. "Aye, of coarse." She couldn't get another word out, for his lips were on hers.  
  
"That is well. I'm sorry, Setsuna, for doing this to you." He looked away, pulling her closer to him. "It... cannot be reversed."  
  
She nodded sadly as the tears fell. "I understand."  
  
"I promise you, though, I'll stay here as much as I possibly can." He stroked her hair lovingly. "Now we're both immortal, and we've got all eternity to be together."  
  
She smiled up at him adoringly. "I love you, Apollo."  
  
"And I you, my dear. Tell me, have you given yourself to anyone?"  
  
She blushed, knowing what he wanted. "N- no. I'm still a virgin after all these years, Apollo."  
  
His smirk returned. "I'll just have to do something about that."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Well, yes here."  
  
"Oh... right."  
  
"You don't seem to like the idea..."  
  
"It is just that... my step mother had told me that if I... you know... before I was married, she'd disown me."  
  
"She's been dead more than a thousand years."  
  
"I know..."  
  
He grinned. "I thought you'd say something like that." He pulled a beautifully crafted golden ring out of seemingly nowhere. "In order to keep you from being disowned, will you be my bride?"  
  
She clung to him tighter. "Aye, of coarse."  
  
He grinned. "Oh how I love my brother." (*see an at the bottom) He then picked his lover up and deposited her on a bed that had recently appeared at the previously barren Gates.  
  
~ END! Oh god, I'm done with this. I want to cry. I might take this ch down and re-do it...  
  
*He was referring to Vulcan/Hephaestus, the god of the forge who made the ring for him.  
  
Please R&R! 


End file.
